Kingdom Hearts of Magic
by Sora Calium
Summary: After the loss of their world Sora and Harley Potter begin a journey to try and save their lost friends while making new friends. Gender-bent Harry. Hope you give it a chance. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Kingdom Heart or Harry Potter, All rights belong to their respective Owners. Also having read quite a few of the crossover stories, I'm going to start this by saying that Keyblades will stay with their owners. For those who have played the games before magic does in fact hurt Heartless so that's how characters from HP will handle them. I always personally found giving crossover Characters Keyblades as just kinda goofy. Also just so its known Harry will be female in this story. Also its been awhile since I wrote anything so please bare with me here at the start. Thank you for sitting through this long AN.**

Harley sighed as she looked out of her dorm room, it had been a long and hard year. She was happy to have discovered that her godfather wasn't the one responsible for the death of her parents. But unfortunately because of what she was starting to consider her normal bad luck he'd had to flee for his life and the new life she had been hoping for had been ripped from her clutches. But she held out hope that the rat that had actually sold her parents out would be caught soon and then her godfather would be cleared of all charges and she'd be able to live with him.

"Hey Harley," someone called out from behind the green eyed girl. Harley smiled as she turned to see her to best friends standing behind her. The one who had called her name was her best male friend Ronald Weasley, but everyone called him Ron, while standing to the left of the red haired male was her best female friend Hermione Granger, arguable the smartest witch of their generation, the bushy haired brunette was simply smiling at her.

"Hey guys." Harley responded as she left the window with one last glance outside her eyes drinking in the dark clouds that wore slowly making there way over them. A smile graced her lips as she walked over to her friends.

"Hey Harley we wore just getting ready to go down to the black lake one last time before school lets out tomorrow." Ron said with a smile at Harley, a small blush darkening his cheeks. Harley couldn't help but to cringe inside at the blush, she knew that Ron had a crush on her but the sad truth was that she didn't feel the same way about him. But she'd never let that stop her from having fun with her two best friends.

"Sure sounds fun" Harley said before continuing "but it looks like we have a storm coming so we should probably go quick and maybe we can visit Hagrid while we're out." Harley finished with a large smile on her face. Hermione smiled at her friend before nodding.

"Yeah we do need to go say bye to Hagrid before tomorrow." Hermione stated in the same matter of fact way that she normally did. The three were quick to grab their coats on their way out of the common room pausing for only a moment to say bye to Ron's older twin brothers Fred and George Weasley.

Their journey down the grand staircase was quicker then usual, since the stairs didn't change on them part way through like they normal might. But as they made their way outside the large front doors the three couldn't help but flinch as they wore met by a powerful gust of wind, causing their cloaks to beat wildly.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron yelled causing Harley to turn to him in confusion only to notice that his eyes wore locked ahead of them causing Harley to follow his gaze her own eyes widening as she saw what had given her friend pause. A small black creature that appeared to be made out of shadows was standing not to far ahead of them. Harley almost reached for her wand but couldn't help but to gasp as she saw over a dozen more of the small shadow like creatures pop up from nowhere. The three were frozen in shock as they watched these strange creatures appear from nowhere so much so that they could only watch in shock as one lunged at Ron, its dark claws reared back and ready to strike. A strike that would have potentially ended Ron's life if not for the intervention of the most unlikely person. Harley could only stare in shock as the dark creature was hit by a jet of red light before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. She spun to try and find who had launched the spell only for her green eyes to widen in shock as they took in the sight of Professor Severus Snape.

"Return to your common room." the potion master ordered as he marched past the three stunned students, already casting spells to repel the dark creatures. The three could only watch as for every one shadow creature he destroyed three more appeared to take its place.

"Come on" Hermione said as she grabbed Harley by the crook of her arm before the three began running towards the grand staircase, which was full of other students attempting to get back to their own common rooms. Harley couldn't help but to gasp as she realized that in all the confusion her and Hermione had been separated from Ron, her green eyes quickly began to scan the area. She smiled softly as she saw that Ron was only one level below them, so with a soft pull against Hermione to get the other girl to stop she waited hoping her friend would catch up. It was not to be though as the stair case shifted below her causing Ron to be stuck on the fifth floor.

"Ron!" Harley and Hermione cried as they looked at their friend. Ron just smiled at the two trying to hide the fear that he was obviously feeling.

"Go I'll take the secret passages and meet you in the common room!" Ron called back before taking off down the fifth floor. Harley and Hermione could only watch as Ron disappeared in the mix of students before turning and resuming their own run back up the stairs hoping against hope that Ron would be there waiting for the. But as they made it to the portrait of the fat lady they couldn't help but to frown at the fact that Ron wasn't there. Both girls wanted to stay in the corridor to wait for their friend but because of the rushing student they were drug into the common room, where many believed they'd find safety. A belief that was crushed as more of the creatures appeared, but this time in the middle of the common room itself. In the panic that was created by the dark creatures appearance Harley and Hermione were pushed up the staircase by Fred and George only to watch in shock and horror as the twins disappeared in portals of darkness only to be replaced by two new creatures.

Harley let loose a scream of terror, Hermione letting her own scream rip forth at almost the same time as the two girls turned and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories before slamming the door shut behind them not sure if it would change anything but in their panic they didn't care if it would work for that one second it made them fell safer.

Harley froze though as on one of her trips to grab something to put in front of the door her green eyes looked at the horizon. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a large orb of what appeared to be dark energy on the horizon and trees from the forbidden forest being ripped from the ground as they were pulled towards the large orb. She couldn't prevent herself from gasping in shock and horror as she noticed large stone slabs mixed in with the trees, her mind quickly coming to the horrifying realization that those large stone blocks were in fact pieces of her beloved school being pulled away. Before she could say anything to Hermione about her shocking realization though she felt a powerful tremor run through the room mere seconds before she saw the stone slabs that made up her dormitories roof begin to lift, being pulled away by the powerful wind that seemed to be destroying everything.

Harley was quick to pull Hermione in to a hug not wanting to be separated from her friend even if this was to be their final moments. But as the ceiling was pulled away and Harley felt herself be lifted from the ground by the powerful winds her grip on Hermione failed as the two were pulled from each other. Harley screamed as she tried to reach for her friend only to lose sight of the bushy hair girl as they were pulled towards the massive black orb.

Harley wouldn't remember being pulled into the large black orb nor would she remember the fact that mere seconds before she was pulled in her hand was grabbed by a boy with gravity defying brown hair. What she would remember though was waking up in a dark alley, to a the boy softly shaking her shoulder, a massive smile on his face when he saw her open her emerald eyes. While she could only stare into his ocean blues.

"Hi I'm Sora, are you okay?" The boy that she now knew as Sora asked, that same carefree smile decorating his face, as he held out his hand to help her up.

 **AN: Thanks for reading my first chapter please leave a review, Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well here's chapter 2, I doubt that I will keep this pace with 2 chapters in 2 days. It will probably switch to a chapter a week, but I'm rather excited to start this story so here's chapter 2. Also I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.**

Hermione groaned as she started to wake up the sound of rushing water echoing in her ears, only for her eyes to shoot open as a male voice broke the tranquil sounds of the waterfalls.

"Sora, Kairi!" The voice bellowed, causing Hermione to turn her head to look where the voice was coming from. Her brown eyes easily took in the sight of the young man standing not far from her, she couldn't help but to think how strange the silver haired boy looked.

Hermione began to shift only to freeze as her hand knocked a few rocks around causing the boys head to shift his cyan eyes locking with her brown eyes.

"So your awake." The boy stated calmly as he walked over to her extending his hand to help her up, a small smile on his face. "You okay?" The boy asked her calmly.

"Yeah." Hermione stated before her eyes widened in as she began looking around. "Wait Harley, Ron. Have you Seen them?" Hermione asked as she looked at the boy.

"No your the only person I've seen since I woke up." He explained as he turned and began to walk away. "But you can come look for your friends with me I'm heading up to try and find mine." He explained as he turned and began to walk away. Hermione stared after him for a moment before quickly running to catch up.

"Okay, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione stated as she turned to look at the boy whose cyan eyes once more locked with her brown eyes.

"Riku" He responded calmly before turning to continue walking only to freeze as he saw another woman all but gliding towards them, and without even thinking about it he stepped forward ready to fight. Years of protecting Kairi and Selphie from bullies causing him to unconsciously shift so he was slightly ahead of Hermione.

"Calm yourselves I'm not your enemy." The woman stated as she held out her hand as unthreateningly as possible, yet Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't trust this woman. "My name is Maleficent children and I'm here to help you." She stated before gesturing the two to follow her, and though Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't trust this woman she found herself following after her, Riku walking right beside her, up towards the massive castle that stood at the top of the waterfalls, unaware of the journey that she'd soon be on with the young man beside her, only hoping to find her friends along the way.

Traverse Town:

Harley sighed as she looked at Sora's outstretched hand unsure if she should take it or not, but seeing no hostility in his eyes, Harley slowly reached out to grasp his hand and let him pull her up.

"I'm Harley, Harley Potter" Harley introduced herself as she stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"I'm Sora" He said only to pause as he scratched the back of his head with a large smile on his face. "I already told you that didn't I" He stated. Harley couldn't help but to giggle at the boy's statement as she nodded, thinking about how Ron would be slightly teasing him if he was here. Only to freeze as her eyes shot wide looking around.

"My friends Ron and Hermione, have you seen them?" Harley asked as she looked at Sora, only to see his arm drop to his side. Before he shook his head in the negative.

"No sorry, your the only person I've seen so far, Besides that dog." He stated calmly while slightly turning his head to the side before looking back at her that large smile still on his face. "But I'm sure there here in this town somewhere, along with my friends Riku and Kairi." He stated easily, causing Harley to simply look at the boy.

Sora simply smiled as he turned and began to walk down the alley. Intent on attempting to locate his friends and if he could help Harley find hers all the better. Harley couldn't help but to stare after the boy shocked that he could seem so unfazed by everything that was going on right now, how could he not know where his friends are and yet be so sure that they were fine. Harley wished that she could be as sure but she had seen friends get hurt, and she knew that it was possible for people to die, could this boy have not seen that yet, or was it simply that he didn't want to believe that they were injured, either way Harley decided that she'd follow the boy, and hope that she'd soon be reunited with her friends. Sora simply smiled at Harley when she caught up to him, before the two continued into a shop with a large neon sign stating accessories, mounted over the door.

"Hi welcome to... Oh just a couple of kids." The man behind the counter stated as he saw them, Sora easily noticed that he was an older man with bright blond hair that looked a lot like his friend Tidus's, before he realized what the man had said.

"Hey we're not kids, I'm Sora and this is Harley." Sora proclaimed as he stared at the man angrily. Harley choosing not to correct Sora on the fact that technically they were in fact still kids.

"OK, Relax, kid." The blond man stated as he looked at Sora, before looking to Harley. "So what you wanna get something for your little girlfriend?" He asked causing Sora's face to scrunch up in confusion as he tried to understand what he meant until he looked to the side to see Harley with a small blush on her cheeks, causing Sora to freeze as his own cheeks darkened before turning back to the man.

"Harley's not my girlfriend, we just met." The boy proclaimed, "We we're just wondering if you'd seen our friends." Sora finished as he stared at the man. Who seemed to pause as he began to think it over, before turning back to the two.

"Nope sorry I haven't seen any other kids running around town. You might wanna check the other districts though." He stated. Sora simply nodded before turning to Harley and the two left the shop, heading towards the large doors that they saw with a massive three mounted over them. But as they approached the door the two were surprised to discover that they couldn't even get the massive doors to budge.

"Sorry this doors locked, if you need to get to the third district you'll need to go through the second." A man who was passing by explained to the two causing both to turn and look at him.

"How do we get to the second district?" Harley asked politely.

"Just go up those stairs beside the Accessory shop and you see another set of double doors behind it." The man explained before he started heading that way himself, with a small smile to the two. Sora simply smiled as he and Harley began making their way after the kind man. It didn't take the two long to make their way up the stairs and to the large double doors the man had mentioned, they were walking casually until they heard a scream from the other side of the doors, causing both teens to break out into a run, hoping that the person screaming wasn't in any real danger.

Sadly the sight that greeted the two as they made it into the second district, was one that would cause the two to fear for their friends, as they watched the kind man fall to the ground, only for his heart to leave his body, and disappear into a dark portal. Harley froze as the memory of Fred and George being attacked forced it's way back to the forefront of her mind, and just like when the two were attacked, seconds after the heart disappeared a dark creature appear, but unlike the small shadow creatures Harley remembered seeing this one was large and covered in a strange armor.

The two got little time to try and come to terms with what they had just seen as the armored creature lunged at Harley. The young girl couldn't help but to scream, knowing that she wouldn't have time to pull her wand, this was gonna be it. But as the seconds ticked by without her feeling the creatures claws rip into her, Harley slowly lowered her arms, her eyes widening as she saw Sora fighting the creature off with a strange weapon that almost looked like a giant key. Her eyes widened further as she saw the creature disappear in a puff of black smoke, only for three of the small shadow creatures, to appear in its place. She watched as Sora took a stance to defend her, only to growl as she quickly grabbed her wand from her pocket and let loose a spell.

"Stupefy!" Harley bellowed, a jet of red light leaving her wand only to slam into one of the small shadow creatures, causing it to stumble back. Sora took the opportunity to slam the key into the stunned creature. He paused only briefly to through a grateful smile Harley's way before turning to attack another one of the creatures.

Sora grinned as the last dark creature disappeared, only for his smile to disappear as more appeared to take the fallen ones place. Sora growled as he turned and grabbed Harley's hand, pulling her into a run away from the monsters, hoping that if they made it back to the first district the monsters would disappear. But it was not to be as they saw more monsters appearing from nowhere, so Sora pulled Harley along intent on making it into the safety of the accessory shop. But as he was nearing the entrance he froze as he heard a voice echo from behind him.

"They'll keep coming after you, so long as you hold the Keyblade." The man said, as Sora and Harley spun to look at him, Sora quickly stepping in front of Harley, figuring that her fighting style was distance. Unknown to Sora though as soon as Harley was behind him, another figure appeared and grabbed her, Harley shifted her head to try and see who it was, but all she could tell was that it was a woman maybe a couple years older then herself. Unable to do anything else, Harley focused forward and watched as Sora fought the man, though Harley had never been a close quarters fighter even she could tell that the older man was holding back. But as she watched Sora knock the man to his knees she couldn't help but to smile. Only for that smile to fall as she watch her new friend fall backwards unconscious.

As soon as the older woman released her Harley ran to check on her friend glad to find that he was okay probably just exhausted. She was about to try and use a spell on him, when the man that Sora had been fighting lifted his unconscious body up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, before walking off.

"Well you coming." A female voice asked from behind her, causing Harley to turn and look at the woman that had prevented her from helping her friend. The dark haired woman simply smiled as she passed Harley almost skipping. Harley sighed as she followed after the three hoping that maybe she could get answers from someone.

 **AN: And that is the end of Chapter two, I hope everyone liked the little flash over to Riku and Hermione, that will happen again but it will not be an every chapter thing. Also please remember to leave a review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Over a hundred views so far, I'm really grateful to everyone who has taken the time to read my stories so far. And I'm even more grateful to those who have taken the time to review my story so far. I hope to keep hearing from you, and please know that if you have questions for me, feel free to PM me I will happily do my best to answer you. Also I know this story isn't exactly following the story of Kingdom Hearts, but I do have to make adjustments for the fact that Harley is there. And finally for this AN I sadly still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.**

Harley sighed as she sat in the hotels aptly named red room, trying to come to terms with everything that Yuffie had explained to her on their way back to the hotel. All while Leon simply batted away all the shadow creatures, which Harley now knew were actually called Heartless, proving that he had been holding back a great deal while he had been fighting Sora.

That thought made Harley wonder if Sora was awake yet, and hope that he wasn't to injured, even though Leon had stated that Sora had only passed out due to exhaustion. A fact that made Harley feel guilty since in her mind Sora had only exhausted himself protecting her. Even though in actual fact she had been doing her best to help him, the girl had become so used to blaming herself when someone got injured.

Harley was knocked out of her depressing thoughts by the sound of the door opening and a nasally voice that she couldn't understand slamming into her eardrums. Her green eyes shot to the door only to take in arguably the strangest sight she had seen so far. The first to enter was an older woman with her brown hair in a braid, a pink dress and a polite smile on her face. The two that followed her though are who gave Harley pause as she saw an overly large duck, wearing a blue coat, with more then a few zippers, and a blue hat with one long zipper running the length of it. Followed by a tall dog, walking on two legs with a pair of burnt yellow pants, a green sweater, and a black vest, wearing an orange unique shaped hat, and a pair of goggles. Harley couldn't help but to stare at the two anthropomorphic animals, her mouth actually dropped open when the duck talked to her.

"Who are you?" He quacked at her, Harley turned to look at the older woman to see if she could understand the duck as well, only for her eyes to widen when she realized that the older woman had in fact understood the duck.

"Ha..Harley." She stated calmly, trying to understand just what was going on here, and beginning to worry that she may have gotten hit in the head or that she was dreaming. Seeing the younger teens distress the older woman went to sit beside her.

"Calm yourself Harley." She stated softly while gently running her hand down Harley's back in a soothing manner. "You have to remember that other worlds don't all follow the same rules as your world does, okay?" She explained softly, while still soothing the teen.

"Right" Harley stated even though she wasn't actually sure that she understood what the older woman was talking about, nor was she entirely sure that she wanted to. What she did know was that at this exact moment she really wished that Hermione was there with her. The bushy haired witch would have easily understood exactly what the older woman was stating, and been able to help Harley understand it to. Harley sighed though as she felt herself relax thanks to the older woman's gentle menstruation, causing her to come to the quick realization that she still didn't know this woman's name.

"I'm Harley" She stated as she looked up at the older woman, hoping that she wouldn't be offended by the fact that Harley was just now introducing herself. Her fears were quickly soothed though by the small almost maternal smile that came to the older woman's face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harley, my name is Aerith." Aerith stated calmly, before turning to look to the two anthropomorphic animals, gently waving her hand, to signal for them to introduce themselves.

"Goofy ah-yuck" The large dog stated as he waved at Harley causing the thirteen year old to smile softly feeling more comfortable around the dog because of how friendly he seemed to be, before looking to the duck.

"Donald Duck." Donald stated calmly as he looked at Harley before turning to look back to Aerith, obviously expecting her to start explaining something.

Harley almost wanted to giggle as she looked at the two, she wasn't sure why she had been so scared of the two at first, they both seemed really kind, although the fact that Aerith was still rubbing her back while explaining about the heartless to the two did help Harley feel at ease. Harley was barely paying attention to the conversation between the three though because after all she had already heard most of it from Yuffie, sure this thing about some report, had peaked her interest, but the fact that most of the pages seemed to be lost, made it kinda pointless.

Harley did however perk up when she heard Donald mention something about a key followed by Aerith correcting the duck that they were actually looking for the holder of the Keyblade, causing Harley to wonder just why they were looking for her new friend. Her thoughts were interrupted though as the door connecting the red room to the room Sora was currently resting in, burst open, slamming Donald into the way as Yuffie burst through and raced into Aerith's arms.

"Yuffie what happened?" Aerith asked as she held the scared girl. Harley was quick to run into the blue room to try to make sure her new friend was okay, only to stare in shock at the empty room and the open window. She quickly turned back and pushed the door back against the wall, inadvertently slamming Donald back into the wall as she ran back in to here exactly what happened from Yuffie.

"Leon and I had just finished explaining about the Heartless when one of them burst through the window. Leon knocked it back out the Window and then they both ran out to go and fight it and any others that may be nearby." Yuffie explained as she looked at Aerith. Harley didn't hesitate as she pulled out her wand, planning to go out and find her new friend. She was barely two steps out the door when she was met by an armored heartless, its claws already poised to strike her, only for them to bounce off of Goofy's shield, followed by a small ball of fire flying past her and striking the heartless in the chest. The knight heartless let out a small almost silent cry as it burst into a puff of smoke. Harley turned to look at Donald who was holding a staff, before the duck simply nodded at her, as all three took off to go and try to find Sora.

Sora sighed as he made his way into the third district, he had been destroying every heartless he had come across since splitting up with Leon, but his search for the leader heartless was not going well, and mix in the fact that he could only hope that not only his friends Riku and Kairi were okay, but now he couldn't help but to hope that Harley was okay since he knew that she was in this town as well. He sighed as he slashed through another Shadow heartless, before taking a few steps. His thoughts were quickly interrupted though by the sound of an explosion above him causing the chocolate haired teen to turn and look above him only for his eyes to widen in shock as he saw three people falling towards him. One he easily recognized as Harley the other two though appeared to be large anthropomorphic animals, not that that really mattered to Sora at though moment though what did was the fact that all three were falling right towards him, so quickly spinning Sora started to try and run so he'd be out of the way, sadly though Sora started trying to run to late, as all three managed to land on him, causing the thirteen year old to groan in pain as he simply lay under the three.

"The key" The two anthropomorphic animals stated as they saw Sora's Keyblade. Harley couldn't help but to feel slightly sorry for the boy as she climbed off the top of the pile, quickly followed by Donald and Goofy, before Goofy helped the downed boy up. Sora sighed as he looked at the three, briefly smiling at Harley, before turning to look back at the two anthropomorphic animals planning to try and get answer to them only to pause as the ground began to shake massive pillars of stone erupting from the ground all around them boxing the four in.

Sora's head was quick to swivel around as he tried to find where the heartless would be making their appearance only for five large pieces of armor to slam into the ground before slowly lifting to form together into a massive armor based heartless, its arms and legs floating freely in the air, as it's head slammed into its body before the pieces began moving around.

Sora was quick to re-summon his Keyblade, before jumping to the side, dragging his blade against the descending arm as it passed, before running to the side to try and make sure that the heartless wouldn't be able to hit him, his blue eyes quickly shifted to the side, taking in the whole field around him, a skill he had learned from fighting against Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka three on one. He smiled as he saw Harley dodging out of the way of the arm that he had just injured before launching her own spell at it, causing the arm to jerk for a moment before going limp. Sora smiled as he shifted his run before charging at the downed arm.

"Sora watch out!" Harley cried causing the teen to shift his eyes to the side as he saw the Heartlesses other arm rushing at him. Sora frowned before jumping as high as he could barely clearing the rushing arm, before shifting his decent into a downward strike against the slowly recovering arm. His Keyblade cleaving through the shuttering arm, before the arm burst into a puff of black smoke. Sora smiled at Harley in gratitude before turning back to the heartless, glad that they had managed to take down one part but that still left four more.

"Harley" Sora started causing the green eyed girl to look at him. "Can you use that spell again?" Sora asked calmly as he dodged another strike from the monsters remaining arm.

"Yeah, Sora I can use it as many times as we need." Harley stated as she spun out of the way of a descending foot, only to be knocked back by the resulting shock-wave. Harley couldn't help but to glare as the large boot made its way back towards her, before rolling out of the way with a bellow of "Stupefy" causing a jet of red light to shoot forth, slamming into the bottom of the boot. She smiled as she watched the boot shutter for a moment before it was blown backwards by the force of the spell sending it crashing into the ground. She grinned as she watch Sora drag his Keyblade through it causing the large boot to burst into a second cloud of black smoke. Before Sora turned to look back at her with a large smile. Harley simply grinned as she took in the rest of the field, seeing that Donald and Goofy had managed to take out the other arm, and from the look of it would soon destroy the second leg, leaving only the main body and head. With a grin Harley launched another "Stupefy" at the Heartless only this time the main body began to spin and Harley was forced to watch as her spell hit against a barrier of wind created by the rapidly spinning Heartless, the spell dissipating against the overpowering force of the wind.

Sora growled as he watch Harley's spell blow away, before charging at the heartless hoping that his blade could get past the barrier of wind. Sadly all Sora managed to accomplish was him being blown away by the wind himself, slamming against a wall. He groaned as he looked back at the heartless, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the heartless stop spinning, while at the same time the wind surrounding the heartless began to slow.

Sora groaned as he slowly stood up trying to regain the breath that had been knocked from him by the blow against the wall, only to smile as he saw Harley standing right next to him.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Sora asked calmly as he shifted into a striking stance.

"If you mean the fact that the Heartless is about to lose its shield, yeah." Harley stated before smiling at Sora. "I hit it with a spell and then you finish it with your Keyblade." Harley said as she smiled as him, causing Sora to simply grin.

"You read my mind." Sora responded, before he began running towards the massive monster, Harley simply smiled as she realized that even though Sora hardly knew her he was willing to trust her without really thinking about it.

"Stupefy" Harley bellowed, watching as the jet of magic burst forth from the tip of her wand only to slam into the Heartless, and just like with its other extremities the main body shuttered for a moment before collapsing to the ground. Much to Harley and Sora's surprise Harley's wasn't the only spell to hit the heartless as mere seconds after her Stupefy disabled the monster a ball of flames slammed into the shadow creatures helmeted head, causing it to catch flame. Sora growled as he lunged into the air before bringing his Keyblade down against the heartless causing the monster to rattle once before it began to float into the air.

All four growled as the quickly regrouped before shifting into their fighting stances, Sora and Goofy standing in the front with Harley and Donald right behind them ready to begin launching spells. But the four watched in shock as a massive heart seemed to float out of the creature before disappearing, followed quickly by the heartless itself.

Sora smiled as he lifted a hand to the back of his head and taking what Harley was quickly coming to think of as his trademark stance. Easily shooting Harley a smile, almost as if he was saying that he was glad she was okay with that simple gesture before turning to look at the two anthropomorphic animals standing before them.

Harley simply sighed as Donald and Goofy explained to Sora what had been going on and that they needed him to go with them. Harley's thoughts though were elsewhere, mainly focusing on the fact that neither Ron or Hermione had been in this town and that meant that they were on a different world, unless they had been turned into heartless like Fred and George had.

Harley quickly banished those thoughts though as she heard Donald state that they couldn't take her with them. She was about to begin arguing the fact that she should be allowed to go as well, but before she could say anything Sora surprised her by making a firm statement.

"Harley comes with us, or I don't go." Sora stated causing Donald to simply stop and stare at the boy, before grudgingly accepting. Harley couldn't help but to stare in shock at Sora, more then grateful that he had been willing to push so hard for her to be able to search for her friends with them.

"Sora thanks." Harley said softly, causing the boy to turn to look at her with that large smile on his face.

"I said we'd look for your friends together." Sora stated simply before turning to follow after the two. Only to halt as he saw Donald standing before the two, his wing held out to signal them to stop. Before he pulled out his staff.

"Wait before we go anywhere, you both need to learn how to use magic." Donald stated, Harley was about to argue that she already knew how to use magic, when she saw Donald launch a fireball from the end of his staff. "This is the most basic spell that I know. It's called fire." Donald stated as he then began to explain to them both just how to cast the spell, Harley grinned as she managed to launch a fireball on her second try while Sora continued trying for another half hour before he was able to launch fireballs at a consistent rate.

Once Donald felt that the two were sufficient at the spell the three continued their journey to the gummi ship that Goofy had spent the last hour making sure was ready for their arrival and then subsequent departure.

Sora smiled as he looked around the ship until he noticed Harley sitting by herself in the back of the cockpit. Unsure of what was bothering her, but never one to let someone feel down, Sora quickly made his way over to the dark haired girls side. Sliding down the wall until he was sitting next to her, before nudging her shoulder softly, causing the girl to shift her head and look him in the eyes. Sora simply smiled while raising an eyebrow, silently asking her what was wrong.

"Neither Hermione or Ron, or your friends were there." Harley whispered softly as she looked directly at Sora. To her surprise though Sora simply smiled before looking forward.

"No but I'm sure their out their somewhere, and that their safe to. We just need to go out to find them." He stated, causing Harley to stare at him in shock. How could he be so sure that they'd find them, how was he not just as downtrodden as she was. Harley was about to begin bombarding the boy with question when he once again managed to surprise her.

"Hey tell me about them, Ron and Hermi...Hermien..no um." Sora said as he was scratching the back of his head before looking at her, obviously having forgotten Hermione's name. Harley couldn't help but to laugh at the boy. Before looking at him with a smile now gracing her face.

"Only if you tell me about your friends Riku and Kairi." Harley stated staring Sora right in the eyes. Sora simply smiled as he looked at her.

"Deal."

 **AN: Alright and that's chapter three done. I hope that everyone liked it, if you have any question or anything please feel free to PM me. Also this was my first real fight scene, so I hope that it was okay. Finally please remember to leave a review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'd like to start by thanking everyone who has read my story so far, and I'm very grateful to those who have left reviews. With that said I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter, Although I'm stoked for KH3 here next week.**

Sora smiled as he simply looked out the large window, his blue eyes excitedly taking in the numerous stars that passed by the ship. The teen couldn't help but to smile as he watched the twinkling lights pass them, he was doing what he, Riku and Kairi had planned. Unfortunately neither Riku or Kairi were here to see it with him at this point but once he found them he could take them with him to see the stars.

He shifted as a soft snore hit his ears, turning his head to the left to look back at where Harley was currently sleeping in one of the three chairs. The spiky haired boy couldn't help but to chuckle as he looked at his new friend, grateful at his ability to make new friends easily. That thought made him wonder if Riku and Kairi would like Harley as well, before quickly shrugging. He figured that Riku would probably be cautious at first like he had been with Kairi when they were little but would quickly warm up to her. As for Kairi she'd probably be happy to no longer be the only girl in their little group, she had seemed somewhat unhappy with him and Riku as of late.

Sora's thoughts about his friends and whether they'd like Harley or not faded as he felt the Gummi ship begin to decelerate. Looking forward his eyes widened at the sight that greeted them. A world floated before the small ship, its surface almost appearing to be checkered, and Sora would swear that he could see a massive castle even from where they currently floated in the worlds upper atmosphere. With that large exited smile still splitting his face Sora quickly made his way to Harley's side, so lost in his excitement that he didn't notice the small grimace on her face, or the tears that were pricking at the corners of her eyes. Sadly Sora failed to notice any of this as he quickly grabbed her shoulder and started shaking her while softly calling her name.

Harley froze as her eyes shot open, quickly locking onto Sora's ocean blues. Before looking around, her heart hammering in her chest as her nightmare slowly faded. She was quick to wipe at her eyes, taking away any sign of the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes, happy that Sora hadn't said anything about it.

"Yes Sora" Harley said as she slowly rose to her feet. Looking at Sora expectantly only to sigh as she saw him looking out the front of the ship, her own eyes shifting to see just what had caught the energetic boy's attention. Her own eyes widened in shock as she took in the sight of the world before them. Slowly stepping forward until she was standing right beside Sora. Sora just shifted to smile at her before turning back to stare at the world before them.

The two would have continued staring at the strange looking world if not for the fact that Donald walked up to the two attempting to catch their attention. Harley froze as she shifted to look down at the mage. The Duck spent the better part of a half hour to try and explain to them the rules of the worlds, and the fact that they weren't supposed to meddle. Harley couldn't help but to sigh as she glanced over to Sora only to see that the boy was barely paying attention to what Donald was telling them, She couldn't help but to mentally groan as she realized that Sora would more then likely break the rules against meddling in different worlds. Just like she was sure that she'd probably end up following along right behind him in whatever thing that he ended up doing, not because she had to, but during their conversation about their friends Harley had come to realize that the boy was someone that she had come to consider a good friend and she had no intention of letting him get into trouble alone.

Sora couldn't keep the grin from his face as the four slowly floated down the tube, he wanted to laugh when he saw the way Goofy was sinking, before looking to Harley, who was currently holding the hem of her skirt to keep it from lifting. He was quick to look away from his fellow teen though having no desire to embarrass her about her current situation.

Harley couldn't help but to glare as she caught Sora's eyes before the boy turned to look away. She couldn't help but to feel embarrassed by her current situation, she couldn't believe her bad luck, she had to choose not to wear her bike shorts under her skirt today of all days. So here she was having to hold her skirt down to prevent herself from flashing her new friend. A sigh escaped her lips as they managed to make it to the floor only to quickly be replaced by her giggling as she watched Goofy belly flop on the floor.

"I'm late, I'm late oh the queen will have my head for sure." echoed out from behind Harley causing the girl to turn around, only for her eyes to widen slightly as she watch a white rabbit in a rather fancy suit, run down the hall, repeating that he was late. Harley slowly turned to look at Sora, her emerald eyes locking with his ocean blues. Before the two turned to follow after the running rabbit, the hallway was much shorter then they had expected leading to a large door.

Sora sighed as he looked back to the other three before opening the door, only for his eyes to widen in surprise, he quickly grabbed the second doors knob before then opening that door only for his eyes to widen as he saw a third slightly smaller door. Sora followed the same procedure for two more doors before he saw another small hallway, except this one was pitch black. But Sora was able to see a small glint of light just a couple yards away. He smiled back at Harley before walking down the hallway and grabbing the final door knob, Harley, Donald, and Goofy were quick to follow Sora through the short dark hallway, into what appeared to be small dining room/bedroom.

They glanced around the room for a moment only for their eyes to widen as they saw the same fancily dressed rabbit running through a door on the opposite side of the room they had just come through, only now the rabbit was much smaller, so that he could fit through the toy sized door.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked in shock and confusion as he knelt down next to the toy sized door only for all four of them to gasp in shock as she knob spoke.

"No your simply to big." the door knob responded before yawning and getting ready to go back to sleep.

"No wait how do we get small?" Sora asked, somehow knowing that he needed to follow the running rabbit.

"Try the bottle, on the table." The door knob stated before yawning deeply. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were quick to stand back up before turning to look at the table where two bottles sat, one with a picture of a full grown tree, while the other bottle had a sapling on it. Sora sighed as he grabbed the bottle with the picture of a sapling on it, only to have Harley snag the bottle from him.

"I'll try it first." Harley stated calmly before taking a sip, she couldn't help but to cringe at the taste of the potion. She couldn't help but to stare in shock as she watched Sora, Donald, and Goofy seem to grow, she knew that in actuality she was shrinking. She didn't pay attention as Donald and Goofy shrank instead walking over to open the door, only to freeze as she realized that the door was locked. "Sora wait!" Harley screamed catching the boys attention.

"Yeah Harley." Sora stated, as he looked down at the tiny girl.

"The doors locked, we need to find another way through." Harley explained looking up at Sora. The boy sighed as he began looking around the room, trying to find a way through, he sighed as he walked around the room trying to find any secret doors, only to grunt it pain as he accidentally kicked the bedpost. Only for his eyes to widen as he saw it shift just a little, Sora grinned as he pushed the bed into the wall, revealing a small hole in the wall. Sora simply grinned as he walked over to the table before taking a drink out of the bottle with the sapling on it himself.

The four couldn't help but to take in the beautiful sight of the garden that they walked into, only to freeze as they saw a group of what appeared to be humanoid cards, standing in a pair of single file lines, spears in each cards hand, leading up to a podium where a young blond haired girl in a blue dress stood, looking up to a large throne on which sat a rather robust woman wearing a small crown. Harley froze as she realized that they had just entered into a court, she glared as she saw heard the queen claim that the girl was guilty without a shred of true evidence, while she looked at Sora, suspecting that the boy wouldn't stand back and let this farce go on without challenging it. And just as she expected Sora ran forward to challenge the queen, grinning as she walked up to stand next to her friend.

Sora grinned as he walked through the opening in the large bushes that surrounded the faux court, his three friends following behind him. He wasn't sure how he was going to prove that Alice was innocent yet, but he knew that he and his friends would prove it somehow.

 **And so another chapter is finished, this will probably remain the standard fair from here on out, two chapters per world, the only two that might not get two chapters are gonna be Monstro and 100 acre woods. So as always thank you for taking the time to read my story and please remember to leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'd like to start by thanking everyone who has taken the time to read my story, as well as I would like to take the time to thank the readers that have taken the time to review my story. I also sadly have to state that I still don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.**

Harley couldn't help but to jump as a purple cats head appeared, a massive smile spread across his face that even Sora would be jealous of. She sighed as she simply stood back and let Sora talk to the insane feline. Harley was somewhat grateful that the cat had been helpful to their little group even if the crazy cat had barely made sense, but what they had gotten from the strange animal was a small checkered box, that the cat had claimed would be able to collect any evidence that they came across so that they could prove that Alice was innocent.

The group of four began their slow careful trek through the woods, searching for proof that the actual culprit who had attempted to take the queen of hearts heart, which the group was sure was actually a heartless. The first piece of evidence they came across was actually a small black antenna that seemed to have been caught in a small bush. Sora couldn't help but to wonder just how they were going to take the antenna with them, only for the small box that Goofy had been carrying to glow before the antenna seemed to lift into the air and fly into the box.

"Oh so that's what he meant by 'the box will help us show the true villain'" Sora said as he smiled back at the rest of his new friends. Before the four resumed walking through the forest looking for evidence. The group ended up stopping three more times as they found other pieces of evidence, each time the small box would glow before absorbing the evidence. Harley sighed as she sat on one of the overly large mushrooms that had grown in the forest that they were currently traveling through. She hadn't but sat down for more then a few moments when Sora came and sat down not to far from her.

"You okay Harley?" Sora asked softly as he looked at his friend. Harley just smiled as she looked at him.

"I'm fine Sora, just not used to having to walk so much, usually its just from class to class." Harley admitted as she simply tried to catch her breath. Sora simply smiled at her before turning to look back out at the forest. His mind focusing on how they were going to prove that Alice was innocent. Sure the box that the strange cat had given them had absorbed all the evidence that they had found but he wasn't sure how they were going to use it, or even if they could, since none of them had been able to open the box.

Harley sighed as she stood up, she suspected that Sora would sit and wait for however long she needed, but she couldn't help but to feel guilty since while they had been waiting for her to catch her breath, Alice had been stuck in a cage.

"Come on Sora, lets go prove that Alice is innocent." Harley said with a smile as she held her hand out for the boy to take. Sora smiled as he grasped her hand before standing up, and with a single nod the group of four was off, heading back to the faux court. It didn't take the group long to reach the archway that split the forest from the clearing where the queen held court.

"You guys ready for this?" Sora asked the others with a soft sigh. The group smiled softly before nodding to him. Sora inhaled deeply before marching forward, prepared to go and face whatever the queen was going to try and throw at them. The group had barely made it past the arch when they were stopped by a pair of the humanoid cards.

"Do you have your evidence ready?" The card on the left asked, its body having a red diamond in the center. Sora simply nodded, his eyes focused on the spear tips that were held less then a foot from his face. "Give the evidence to my partner, then go to the podium. The rest of your group will have to go and wait in the stands." The card stated, as his partner who had a black club in the middle of its body, reached out to take the small pink checkered box from Goofy.

Sora inhaled as he looked towards the podium that he was supposed to go to, uncertainty beginning to over take him, once more wondering if he'd be able to save Alice. His thoughts halted though as he felt and hand gently rest on his shoulder, turning to look, he saw Harley's hand resting on his shoulder, before following the arm up until his eyes met hers.

"You got this Sora." Harley stated softly, with a small smile on her face. Sora grinned as he nodded back to her, before turning and marching up to the podium. Harley turned and followed after Goofy and Donald, sighing softly as she took a seat next to the large dog. She couldn't help but to feel a small amount of frustration as she watched Sora stand on the podium, frustrated at the fact that she was forced to stand on the side lines instead of being able to help her friend directly. Her frown grew as she listened to the queen talk down to Sora before the club card lifted the top of their evidence box. Harley, Donald, and Goofy couldn't help but to gasp as they watched a soldier heartless appear from the box, before said heartless disappeared into the void.

"That your majesty was your culprit." Sora declared, his anger at the psychotic cat temporarily being replaced with a smug happiness knowing that he and his friends had managed to prove that Alice was innocent. His smile quickly fell into a frown though as the queen declared that anyone that went against her was guilty, and she had her card hoist Alice's cage high up into the air. A group of the cards quickly surrounding Sora their spears pointed at the young teen.

With a simple flick of his wrist his Keyblade appeared in his hand, before he blocked the first strike. A jet of red light flying just beside his head caught the spiky haired boy's attention, before he heard a grunt from behind him, as the spell hit one of the cards that had been attempting to attack him from behind. He'd have to remember to thank Harley after the fight for the help, Sora thought for but a moment before he returned his attention to the fight before him, and the tower that he was heading towards. It didn't take long for Sora to reach the small tower that Sora suspected was holding Alice's cage up. He growled unsure how he was going to use the controls without being skewered until he saw Harley, Donald and Goofy form a perimeter around him.

"We have your back Sora." Harley stated as she launched another spell at the approaching guards. Sora simply nodded before turning and using the cranks he lowered Alice's cage, already trying to figure out how they'd make it over to Alice's cage and then get her out of the faux court. All his plans came to a screeching halt though as the covering for the cage fell revealing that Alice was no longer there. The boy didn't pay any attention to the queens screams to find her, or the fact that they were no longer being attacked by the cards, his mind trying to come to terms with the fact that somehow she was gone.

"Come on." Harley said as she pulled Sora towards the arch back to the forest. She could tell that Sora was having some issues with everything that had just taken place. She wasn't sure what she could say to Sora though, but what ever she had been planning to say left her mind after they entered the forest, as the insane cat that she realized had named itself the Cheshire cat appeared before them again. Rambling about how Alice had been taken by shadows, and how those shadows had apparently spirited her away towards the tea party garden, where ever that was, before promptly disappearing again.

"Ah darn cat" Sora growled as he began marching around the area. "First it gives us a box that absorbs the evidence, but fails to mention that it was using that evidence to recreate a heartless, then he tells us that Alice has been taken by shadows, which I assume means heartless, and then he says to go to the tea party garden, but doesn't tell us where it is." Sora rants, finishing by throwing his hands in the air, before turning and marching deeper into the forest, intent on finding this garden.

Harley can't help but to giggle slightly, understanding how Sora's feeling, but at the same time seeing the usually upbeat boy, have a minor temper tantrum was actually kinda funny. It took the group of four probably around forty minutes to find another arch in the forest this one leading into a small garden with a large table set up for a tea party, and at the head a portrait of two people, one a rabbit in a rather flamboyant suit, and the other a man wearing a top hat and a suit that made him look like a leprechaun, both of which appeared to be sobbing. Harley quickly turned to look away from the slightly disturbing image, only for her eyes to alight on a small house. She quickly gestured the others to follow her as they walked through the door way only to find themselves back in the first room, except it didn't look right, she didn't remember so many doors, and where was the table, and that kinda snobby knob. Harley's questions were answered though mere minutes later, as the Cheshire cat had Sora light, to light fixtures, before joyfully pointing up, saying that the shadows would be down there. Harley froze as she looked up and realized that she was staring at the table, her eyes widening as she realized that they were in fact standing on the roof, before she turned and all but sprinted back to the door they had came in from. Sora was the first to exit after her, finding Harley sitting at the table.

"You okay?" Sora asked softly as he came to stand next to her.

"Yeah, it just kinda freaked me out standing on the roof." Harley admitted softly, feeling slightly foolish, after all she played quidditch, but there was a big difference between riding on a broom in the air and simply standing on a roof, after all what if gravity decided to reassert itself and made them fall to the floor. Sora simply smiled as he looked at Harley before the group turned and left the area, making their way back to the queens court, and then through into the bizarre room.

Resting calmly on top of the table was the Cheshire cat, smiling down at them, a smile that frankly was beginning to put Sora on edge, since almost every time they saw the cat it had that same smile, which usually resulted in them having to fight something, or someone. But even knowing that the group quickly made the climb up the chair and then up onto the top of the table, only for the cat to point behind them, before disappearing, the two jars that his feet had been touching disappearing with him.

All four flinched as they heard something massive slam into the ground behind them, before slowly turning around to watch as a heartless seemed to unfold itself before staring at the small group. Harley scowled at the heartless before quickly launching a stupefy at the heartless, only for her mouth to drop open in shock as the heartless didn't even seem to notice her spell hit it. She was so lost in shock at the lack of effect that her spell had, that Harley didn't notice the monsters massive baton coming at her until it was to late. She through her hands in front of her, even though she knew that they'd probably have no effect in protecting her, but before the baton slammed into her, Harley was tackled from the side. Her and Sora rolling three times, before they came to a rest just a few feet away from the massive baton.

"You okay?" Sora asked as he stood up, pulling her up with him. Harley simply nodded before she looked back at the massive heartless that was currently focused on Donald and Goofy. Harley looked at Sora, a scowl on her face as she felt useless since her main attack spell had no effect on this monster. But her scowl shifted as she looked at Sora, noticing the large grin that had overtaken his face, that would look more at home on the Cheshire cats face.

"Sora?" Harley asked softly, before seeing the boy's smile turn to her.

"Harley, you have any spells that could help me fly?" The boy asked softly. Harley simply raised an eyebrow, before nodding. Sora grinned as he quickly began to explain his frankly insane plan to the girl, whose eyes simply widened before she stared at him.

"Your joking right?" Harley asked the boy, only for her jaw to all but drop as the boy shook his head no. "Sora do you have any idea how insane that is? Think about how this could end." Harley all but pleaded. Sora's smile shifted to a smaller more resolute one, before he looked back to Donald and Goofy.

"Harley we're fighting a giant heartless, a sane plan might not work. Please help me." Sora said softly. Harley simply sighed before nodding, her wand quickly aimed at her friend as she used wingardium leviosa, lifting Sora high into the air, above the heartless, before releasing the spell, watching as her friend began plummeting towards the massive heartless.

Sora grinned as he felt Harley's spell release him, gravity reasserting itself on his body as he began to plummet towards the massive heartless. His eyes narrowed as he used the movements that he had seen in movies to help angle himself towards the massive heartlesses head Keyblade first. The teen couldn't help but to grin savagely as his Keyblade struck true, the tip impaling into the top of the massive monsters head. He bit back a scream of pain as he felt his arms pulled from the force of stopping his body, as he held onto the Keyblade, before slowly standing to his feet, and gripping the handle of his Keyblade with both hands. Sora focused as he stood there summoning as much of his magic power as he could, before letting it loose with a mighty roar.

"FIRE!" The teen bellowed, a white hot fireball ripping through the heartless for a moment before the massive creature shuttered and disappeared. Sora never got a chance to scream as he was knocked unconscious by the massive release of power.

Harley's eyes widened as she watched her friends body fall, before quickly casting wingardium leviosa to catch the descending boys body, gently guiding him to rest on the floor. Harley was continent to wait for her spiky haired friend to wake on his own, after all he had let her rest when she needed it, sadly though Donald was not, as the duck marched forward before raising his finger into the air, a small bolt of lightning falling from the sky to slam into Sora, causing the boy to groan as he was shocked awake.

Sora groaned as he was forced awake, before turning to glare at the duck that had just shocked him, only to be shut up, as the duck began screaming at the boy for how reckless he had been with that insane attack. Sora growled as he stood up intent to begin arguing his case against the duck when they were interrupted by the door knob, complaining about the ruckus that their fighting had apparently made. He was about to try and argue with the door knob, when all four noticed what appeared to be a glowing key hole appear in its yawning mouth, the groups attention turned to Sora as they heard the boy gasp in surprise before watching as the Keyblade seemed to force itself to point at the door knob a small glow appearing at the tip, before launching forth a thin beam of white light, which disappeared into the key hole followed by the sound of a massive lock turning.

All four simply looked at each other before turning and looking back at the door knob when they heard the sound of something hitting the floor, their eyes landing on a small brightly colored box, which Donald was quick to pick up and hand to Goofy to place in the dogs pack. Before turning and beckoning the group to follow him, back up the table to grow big again and then out to where they had left the Gummi ship. Sora and Harley couldn't help but to look at Donald confused, wondering how they were possible going to return when with a quack the duck made all four float back up the tunnel to where their Gummi ship waited.

Sora sighed as he walked to the small room that he had claimed as his, before laying down, as he felt the ship begin to move to their next destination, where ever that may be, but knowing that it was a new adventure, with his new friends, and though he was tired he couldn't wait to see what was in store for them.

 **AN: And with that we finish Wonderland and move on to the next world. I'd like to once again thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story, and please feel free to leave a review, I love to hear your opinions. Now if no one minds I just got Kingdom Hearts 3 and it's finished installing on my PS4 so I'm gonna play that. Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'd like to start as always by thanking everyone who has taken the time to read my story, and I hope that everyone will continue to read and hopefully enjoy my story as we go. With that said sadly I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.**

Sora jolted upright in his bed as a scream ripped through the Gummi ship, he didn't even hesitate as he jumped from his bed and ran out of his room, soft cries reaching his ears and leading him to Harley's room. The teen was quick to summon his Keyblade, prepared to fight off whatever was causing his new friend so much distress, but as the door hissed open Sora discovered that there was no monster attacking Harley, but instead the girl was crying in her sleep, tears racing down her face as she sobbed softly. He easily released his Keyblade, before slowly moving towards the crying girl, unsure of what to do, not for the first time wishing that Riku was here, he'd know what to do. But even though Sora was uncertain he still moved forward intent to wake Harley from here nightmare, his hand had barely rested on her shoulder when Harley jolted upright, her hands grabbing his shirt and balling it tightly in her fists, sobbing softly into his chest.

Harley sobbed softly into her friends chest, as she clutched his shirt, her mind still replaying her nightmare. Once more seeing Fred and George attacked by the heartless, seeing the fear in the eyes of her fellow students. But new to this nightmare was the fact that she had seen her dear friends Ron and Hermione being attacked, turning into heartless themselves, and then turning to attack her. She was more then grateful that Sora had woken her before her nightmare could go any further, but even still the images from that horrifying nightmare wouldn't leave, so Harley cried into her friends shirt, for the first time in along time Harley let herself release her grief.

Sora sat there frozen simply letting Harley cry, unsure of what he should do to help her. But as he sat there a long distant memory found its way back into his mind, a memory of his mom taking care of him the last time he had a truly bad nightmare. So drawing on that memory Sora slowly lifted his arms to enclose Harley, his left hand slowly began to rub soothing circles against Harley's back before he cleared his throat softly, resting his chin on top of her head as his voice began to travel softly around the room.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hand hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will here don't you cry." Sora sang softly, remembering the song that his mother had sang to him so long ago. He didn't think that he was as good a singer as his mother, but he remembered how hearing her sing had helped him to feel safe, and protected, feelings that Sora hoped to help Harley feel in that moment.

As Sora's voice softly echoed around the room Harley slowly stopped crying, a feeling that she hadn't felt in as long as she could remember slowly welling up inside her. For the first time in as long as she could remember Harley felt safe, and as Sora's soft singing slowly echoed around her room, Harley's memories of that horrible nightmare slowly faded, replaced by the boy's soothing melody, and without intending to Harley felt her eyes grow heavy before the girl finally fell back to sleep, this time her dreams weren't plagued by horrible images of her friends being hurt, but of the fun times that Harley had already had with her spiky haired friend.

Sora smiled softly as he reached the final notes, seeing that Harley had fallen back asleep the boy slowly levered her body back down, before trying to shift away, only to discover that her hands hadn't released his t-shirt. Not wanting to wake Harley back up Sora slowly shifted out of his t-shirt letting Harley continue to clutch it as she slept. Sora turned to leave the room only to freeze as he saw Goofy standing there his hands over his mouth to stop his chuckling, while Donald stood next to him, his arms crossed and his beak somehow turned up into a grin. The boy couldn't help but to blush before quickly walking past them and back to his own room, where he quickly through on a new shirt before laying back down to sleep.

Harley groaned softly as she slowly woke up the next morning, her eyes heavy as she forced them open, even though she had no real desire to wake up. She brought her hands up to rub at her eyes only to freeze as she discovered that she was clutching a white t-shirt in her hands. She couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow in confusion, before memories from the previous night slammed into her mind, causing Harley to blush in embarrassment at the fact that Sora had to come and comfort her like a little child, yet at the same time Harley couldn't help but to remember just how safe she had felt in that moment, and she couldn't help but to smile softly, at least slightly hoping that she would be able to feel that safe again someday.

Putting those thoughts to the side Harley was quick to get dressed for the day, this time making sure to put her bike shorts on under her skirt just in case they had to float down to the next world, she was not going to have a repeat of the last time. Having gotten dressed Harley quickly made her way up to the cockpit where Sora, Donald and Goofy sat looking a the next world. Judging by the way Sora was standing facing away from Donald and Goofy, Harley suspected that something had happened between the three but quickly decided not to ask any questions, instead Harley simply walked up to Sora and handed him back his t-shirt, before mumbling a soft thank you. Sora simply nodded deciding that he didn't need to ask her about her nightmare, deciding that she'd tell him when she was ready. Nothing was said between the group of four as Donald easily piloted the Gummi down to the planet before the group slowly made their way off, prepared to face whatever may be coming their way. '

Harley and Sora where quick to begin making their way to the large wooden doors that they had seen in the distance, only to be stopped by Donald, as the duck declared that after their impressive if not extremely reckless win against the massive heartless, they needed to learn more magic spells, and next on his list to teach them was the ice spell blizzard. As with the fire spell Harley managed to learn it quite easily, having so much practice with magic, where as Sora somehow managed to freeze his own feet, three times in a row, much to Harley's amusement, before finally managing to get the spell down. Once Donald felt that the two had managed to get a good enough grasp on the spell he allowed them to continue on their journey up to the massive double doors.

The group of four could only stare in amazement as they passed through the massive doors, into a courtyard with a pair of massive golden warrior statues, standing with their swords crossed, above another small pair of double doors, leading into a building on the other side of the courtyard from where they currently stood. Harley was so lost in her own thoughts as she took in the large statues, that she failed to notice as Sora took off across the courtyard, only realizing it when she caught sight of him entering through the smaller double doors, causing the young girl to curse softly as she took off after the impatient boy.

Harley froze as she entered the small building, not expecting the sight that greeted her, for standing just a few feet in front of her was a small man with very furry legs, and hooves for feet. Harley froze as she realized that she knew what this small creature was, Hermione had told her about them back in their second year, but for the life of her Harley couldn't remember what it was called. The girl was drawn back to the small man before her, when he began talking to Sora, telling the boy that he wasn't allowed to join in some kinda tournament without a pass. She almost wanted to laugh as she looked at Sora, the boy looked like he was about to stomp his foot in anger, only for said boy to turn and walk though the front doors, an obvious stomp to his step. And as the boy left the room Harley couldn't help but to giggle at her friends antics, before turning to follow after him.

"I'm pulling for you little shorty." A voice said easily catching Harley's attention as she exited the building her eyes, quickly finding the source of the voice to be a very tall exceedingly pale man, with blue fire for hair. Harley couldn't help but to stare after the man trying to wrap her mind around just how strange the man looked. But she wasn't able to focus on the strange man for long as Sora ran up to her waving a strange ticket in his hand, while telling her that now they could compete in the games, before turning and running back into the building to show the goat man.

"Hey Phil look at this, now can I compete in the games?" Sora asked quickly, causing Phil to turn and look at the boy ready to tell him the he couldn't compete without a pass, only for his jaw to drop in shock as he saw the pass in Sora's hand.

"How'd you get that?" Phil asked quickly before shaking his head and looking back at the boy. "Well if you have one then yes you can compete." The satyr conceded, causing Sora to jump for joy before turning and looking at Harley.

"Did you hear that Harley we can compete." Sora said with a massive smile aimed at Harley. The girl could only smile as she looked at him.

"I'll be cheering for you." She said with a large smile on her face, almost wanting to chuckle when she saw the way Sora's face dropped in surprise at her sentence.

"Don't you wanna fight too Harley?" Sora asked, only for his eyes to widen in shock as Harley shook her head no.

"I was never really one to go looking for fights, Sora." Harley said with a smile having no real desire to be drawn into a tournament for no real reason. The spiky haired boy simply nodded, easily accepting her decision before turning and following Phil out to the arena. It didn't take Harley long to find her way to the stands as she watched her three friends battle wave after wave of heartless. Briefly stopping to allow the other competitors to take their turns. Most of the others didn't really give Harley pause as she figured with Donald's magic, Goofy's shield, and Sora's admittedly reckless fighting style they'd be able to beat them all. Except one, a tall blond haired man, with hair that was actually spikier then Sora's, as hard as that was for her to believe, and wielding a massive sword. And though Harley was loath to admit it, she knew that he was probably going to be able to beat her friends.

As each match went by Harley watched as her friends slowly drew closer and closer to their fight against the blond swordsman, until finally the match began. Harley watched as her friends through everything they had at the tall warrior, but with each strike that he blocked each spell that he managed to bat away, it became increasingly obvious that they weren't going to win, but at the same time Harley couldn't help but to narrow her eyes as she saw the blond swordsman toy with her friends, to Sora, Donald and Goofy it may not seem like he was but to those on the sidelines it was sadly obvious that he was.

Sora scowled as he saw Goofy be knocked back into Donald, before turning and with a roar the key bearer charged at Cloud, Keyblade raised for a strong overhand, only for Cloud to bat the boy away. The stands watched with baited breath as Cloud walked towards Sora, until he stood over the boy, his sword raised and ready to strike the boy down. Harley screamed along with many others in the stands as the sword quickly descended towards the downed boy, only to impact the ground mere inches from his head.

"This fights over." Cloud stated calmly, before pulling his sword from the ground and walking back towards the edge of the arena. Sora scowled as he slowly pushed himself back up until he was standing tall, once more summoning his Keyblade. Cloud turned to look at the boy as he saw Sora standing with his Keyblade in hand. To everyone on the sidelines it was obvious that it was taking almost all of Sora's strength to keep from falling over, the most telling sign being the way his legs quacked beneath him. But what the audience couldn't see Cloud did, the boy's eyes held a powerful determination, a resolve that the blond warrior could not only relate to, but that made the man feel respect towards the younger swordsman. Cloud was about to begin walking back towards the boy when he saw the boy's face shift from one of determination to a look of shock, mere seconds, before Cloud felt a massive weight slam down on top of him, his head slamming against the floor as he was knocked off his feet, causing the blond swordsman to loose consciousness.

Harley couldn't help but to jump in shock as she saw the massive three headed black dog, step on Cloud. This beast made Fluffy look like a puppy in comparison, but Harley wasn't able to spend much time marveling at the massive canine, as she was knocked to the floor by the rushing crowd, her head slamming against the corner of the seats, knocking the young girl unconscious.

Sora was making his way back towards the main building after Hercules had appeared to hold back the massive three headed dog, when his eyes landed on a body lying unmoving in the stands. He was quick to change course, running over to the downed body, only for his eyes to widen as he discovered that it was Harley who was laying there, a small river of blood running from where her forehead had slammed against the stone bench. Sora attempted to lift Harley's body, only to stumble as he wasn't able to properly adjust her, before he could try again though, Goofy quickly scooped the unconscious girl into his arms, and the pair took off towards the small door leading into the trophy room.

Goofy gently laid Harley's unconscious body down, before Donald ran over to the small group, Phil just a few steps behind him.

"Is she okay?" The satyr asked as he looked at the girl while Donald slowly moved his staff over the girls unconscious body before nodding. Sora sighed softly in relief as Donald said that, before flinching back as he found a small vial full of a green liquid pushed into his face. He slowly turned to follow the arm to find Goofy standing there, a similar vial in his other hand, the only difference between the two being that Goofy's was empty.

"Drink this Sora, it'll make you feel better." The canine stated with that large smile on his face. Some part of Sora wanted to decline, but he knew that even if he were to Goofy wouldn't stop until he did as he asked, so with a sigh Sora grabbed the bottle, pulled the cork out and downed the contents, before cringing at the taste. It wasn't the worst thing that Sora had ever drank, but it was right up there, but as he felt the liquid make its way into his stomach he was stunned to discover that he felt better, his arms no longer hurt, and he felt like he could actually fight again if he needed to. That thought caused Sora's head to swivel to the door leading out to the arena, he could still hear the battle going on outside. With a small glare he stood and began making his way out towards the arena. He barely paused as he heard Phil question him, not even intending to let anything the Satyr said stop him, merely pausing to tell him that he could decide if they were hero's or not, before making his out to the arena where Hercules stood with Cloud over his shoulder. It was obvious that Hercules was on his last legs at the moment so without a second thought Sora shot forward, his Keyblade materializing in an instant before the boy drug it across the massive Cerberus paw, causing the massive dog to rear up in surprise and pain, before turning its sights on the young Key bearer.

Sora didn't even pay attention as Hercules ran past him, carrying the unconscious form of Cloud, instead Sora simply ran towards Cerberus, quickly dodging to the side as the massive canine began to launch small pink balls from its mouths. As soon as he was close enough Sora jumped towards the dog, his Keyblade striking right between its ribs causing the dog to once more rear up in pain, before attempting to stomp on the young warrior. Sora scowled as he rolled out of the way of each step, before coming back up onto his feet, his eyes widened in shock though as he discovered that he was mere inched from the massive canines snarling jaws. The boy suspected that was it, until a blizzard spell hit the dog in the side, causing the massive canine to move away, in obvious pain. The boy stared in shock at just how much pain the single spell seemed to cause the dog before he gained a determined grin, beginning to build his magic up as quickly as he could.

Sora growled as he slashed at Cerberus again, once more gaining the massive dogs attention, he smiled as he watched it draw back it's head, preparing to launch another one of those small pink orbs, when Sora pointed his Keyblade at the canines mouth and with a bellow of "Blizzard" released the largest blizzard spell he could, smiling as he watched the bolt of ice energy fly right into the dogs mouth and down its throat, causing Cerberus to rear back before disappearing in a burst of what appeared to be pitch black smoke.

Sora groaned as he turned to look at Donald and Goofy, all three simply looking at each other for a moment, before they all began to laugh at the fact that somehow they had managed to win. The group of three was slow to make its way back into the trophy room, all three still laughing slightly, only to freeze as they saw not just Phil and Hercules standing there but a rather annoyed Harley, who was currently glaring at the three.

Harley spent the better part of the next half hour lecturing all three about how stupid they had been, and how they could of gotten themselves killed, all the while Phil and Herc simply chuckled at the threes punishment. Before Phil cleared his throat and began to tell the three about the fact that they were now all considered junior hero's, much to the three's frustration, and Harley's amusement. Harley couldn't figure out why the old goats opinion meant so much to the three but for whatever reason it did. After being told that there weren't going to be anymore games for quite awhile the group of four turned to leave the small building.

Sora froze for a moment as he saw Cloud sitting not to far away before turning to the group and asking them to go on without him. Harley sighed as she watched the spiky haired boy walk towards the older swordsman, before starting a conversation, Harley wasn't sure what was said between the two, but as she watched Cloud walk away from Sora, she couldn't help but to gasp in surprise as she saw a small genuine smile on the blond warriors face. Harley couldn't help but to look at Sora, wondering just how the boy had got the man that he had been fighting not long ago to smile because of him, and if he could do that would he be able to make Snape smile, Harley paused as that thought entered her mind before shaking her head a small chuckle leaving her throat, "as if that's possible." Harley thought softly, before following after her friends.

 **And with that chapter 6 is complete, I hope everyone liked it, and please remember to leave a review, thanks again to all who read it, and if you have any questions or comments please feel free to PM me. Thanks again and I hope you all have a great night/day/week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: As always I'd like to start by thanking everyone who is taking the time to read my story, and sadly I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter with that said on with the chapter.**

Harley was sleeping peacefully in her small room on the Gummi ship, until she was thrown from her bed by a violent shake of the ship. The teen couldn't help but to groan as she was forced to roll along the floor as the ship continued to shake violently, being thrown from left to right, Harley slowly forced her way to her feet before beginning a difficult walk to the cockpit. With each shake of the ship Harley was flung from wall to wall, halfway up the stairs leading to the cockpit Harley began to hear a pair of arguing voices. It took the drowsy girl a few seconds to figure out who was arguing, but she knew that Sora and Donald were the arguing pair before she made it to the cockpit. Harley had barely made it past the last step when she heard Donald tell everyone to brace for impact. Harley let out a soft gasp as she was thrown to the floor, her gasp catching Sora's attention, she was slowly crawling towards her seat on the ship, when she felt a pair of hand grab her and begin helping her up and into her seat. She recognized Sora as the boy was quickly helping her into her seat, and trying to get the buckles attached, while also attempting to keep his balance. Harley smiled at him softly as they managed to get all her seat belts to lock, only for her smile to disappear as she watched Sora get thrown to the ground before being flung backwards down the stairs. She cried out as she tried to undo her buckles so that she could try and get to Sora, but before she could get her buckles off she heard a sound that made her heart freeze, as the hiss of the exit hatch opened, as if wanting to prove that her hearing was wrong Harley turned to look at the computer display not far from her only to discover that it was in fact the hatch that she heard hissing open.

"Sora!" Harley screamed as she looked back at the stairs only for her eyes to shoot up as she caught sight of something red out of the window. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as she discovered that what she saw was in fact Sora free falling, not but a few feet from the ship, but with each passing second the boy seemed to be pulled further and further from the ship, and there was nothing that the teen witch could do to stop it.

Sora wanted to scream as he fell through the air, sure he had jumped off cliffs before but he knew that he was going to land in either the ocean or a lake but right now he was free falling and all he could see below him was trees, even if he somehow managed to survive the fall, which at this moment he kinda doubted he would, Sora suspected that he would end up with more then a few broken bones. Even knowing that the boy still looked left and right, trying to find anything that might be able to help prevent him from dying. The teens blue eyes locked onto what appeared to be a sloped roof of a tree house, and as luck would have it not only had moss grown over the top somewhat, but it looked like there was netting under the tree house, if he could hit the roof just right he could slide down the moss covered roof, while using his Keyblade to slow his slide, and land on the net. Sure there was a really good chance the boy could break his arm, or maybe a couple of ribs, but he also knew that it was probably his best chance at surviving. With that in mind Sora angled himself so that he was now on a direct course with the moss covered roof, he smiled as he shifted so that he would hit it feet first, his knees bent just like he had seen in all those videos that he and Riku had watched when they were younger.

Unfortunately Sora's plan didn't come to fruition as the boys body ended up breaking through the rotten wood that made up the roof, the boys fall was further slowed as he hit against one of the beams before slamming onto the floor, causing Sora to cry out as the breath was knocked from his lungs. Sora groaned softly from his place on the floor, as he slowly began to move, crying out in pain as he slowly sat up, feeling a massive amount of pain radiating from his side, his hand quickly going to cradle the injury on for Sora to cry out a second time as he felt pain radiate from his shoulder. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as he couldn't help but to cry softly in pain. Sora was so focused on the pain that he was feeling that he failed to notice the leopard slowly making its way towards him, he cried out as he shifted again, while the leopard crouched behind him, before leaping at the injured teen. The leopards strike appeared perfect and would have spelled the end for the teen, if not for the intervention of a tall man with dread locks wearing a loincloth. Sora simply stared in shock as the man repelled the leopard, before forcing it out the front door and then down off the walkway, before making his way back to Sora. The boy bit back a cry as he forced himself to stand up and face his savior.

"Sabor, danger." The man said in a broken English, as he crouched before Sora. Sora simply stared at the man for a moment trying to figure out what the man meant, before realizing that the man must mean the leopard, Sora nodded softly as he looked at the man before he began speaking.

"Have you seen my friends theirs three of them. The loud one is Don.." Sora paused as he remembered the argument that he had just had with the duck, before shaking his head and looking back at the man. "I'm looking for my friends, Riku, Kairi, and Harley." Sora stated easily, as he looked at the man, only to shift to the side as he caught a flash of red hair, he narrowed his eyes at a figure just behind the man, the teen could of sworn that he had just seen Kairi but at the same time she seemed so fuzzy.

"Friends." The dread lock man stated calmly.

"Yeah my friends." Sora repeated as he tried to look around the man again.

"Friends here. Hee-hoo-hee-hee-hoo, friends here." The man stated causing Sora's eyes to lock onto him again.

"Really." Sora asked in excitement as he looked at the man.

"Tarzan, go" The man stated as he patted his chest with his two fists while looking at Sora.

"Tarzan go, Sora go go." Sora responded with a smile on his face as he lightly patted his own chest, cringing as he felt pain lance from his side and shoulder with the movement. Tarzan simply grunted before turning and making his way out of the tree house, Sora groaned in pain as he slowly followed after the man, each step sending pain lancing through his body. The teen ground his teeth as he forced himself to take each painful step, Tarzan had claimed that his friends were here, and Sora had every intention of finding them, Sora simply focused on that thought as he continued following after Tarzan, at an admittedly slower pace.

Harley growled as she looked at Donald, who was currently laying on a small boulder, she couldn't believe that the duck had refused to let Sora come down here to try and look for their friends, after all hadn't the duck promised that they'd try and find her and Sora's missing friends, and then more then that Donald seemed to not even care if Sora was okay right now. Harley was frankly terrified for her spiky haired friend, after all she was bruised and she had been in the Gummi ship for the crash were as Sora hadn't had any real protection for his landing. Harley was about to tear into the duck, when the verbal assault that she had been preparing was pushed from her mind by the ducks scream of surprise. Her emerald eyes quickly locked onto the duck only to discover that he had inadvertently grabbed the hand of a gorilla, causing both to panic, before the small gorilla began to run away, stopping for only a second to knock something from its hair, before continuing its run.

Harley watched as Donald and Goofy quickly went over to pick up the strange object before they began to whisper excitedly, she was about to go over and ask just what was so interesting when she heard the sound of bamboo shoots shifting behind her. The teen turned quickly to look at where the sound was coming from her hand already grabbing her wand, just in case it was a predatory animal, but much to Harley's surprise an adult male forced his way through the shoots, until he was standing right in front of them.

"What are you three doing out here?" The man asked calmly as he looked at them, the double barrel rifle that he carried held loosely. Harley froze as she tried to come up with a reasonable excuse for why they were out there, when they heard another rustling in the bamboo shoot, causing the man to quickly raise his rifle. "Never mind that right now, we head back to camp." He stated before he began making his way through the clearing and down a path, his rifle always raised ready to be used if need be.

The trek for the four was slow as they had to keep looking from side to side, just in case something was heading their way. But after what felt like nearly a half an hour, the three found themselves following the older man into a camp site. Harley's head was on a swivel as she tried to take in everything, after all she had never been camping before, the Dursley's hadn't been much for the outdoors. Before she realized it they were walking through the flap that lead into the large tent, the man who had guided them, calling them a circus of clown. Harley was about to argue with the man that the woman had called Clayton, but as she turned to glare at him, her eyes landed on a spiky head of brown hair and Harley lunged forward, her arms wrapping around Sora.

"Your okay." Harley stated, with a massive amount of relief, only to freeze as she heard Sora cry out in pain.

Sora groaned as he slowly pushed away from Harley, tears once more pricking at his eyes. But before he move to far he was stopped by Jane.

"Sora are you injured?" The older woman asked softly. Sora ground his teeth as he looked at her, before his blue eyes looked over to Harley, Donald, and Goofy, all three of them also looked at him worried, and the boy knew that there was probably no way that he was going to be able to play this off, so with a slight sigh Sora nodded. Hoping that that would be the end of it, sadly Sora's luck wasn't that good as Jane told the boy to take his shirt off so that she could get, a look at the damage, Sora tried to argue, but the argument died on his lips as he saw the look on Jane's face, it was the same look his mom got when she wanted him to do something and he didn't have any other choice but to do what she wanted. So with a groan Sora slowly slipped out of his over-shirt before unzipping his second shirt, leaving him in only his shorts, and revealing the extent of the damage done to his body. Harley couldn't help but to gasp as she saw the massive bruise covering Sora's side, as well as the discoloration around his left shoulder. Jane was much the same as she quickly went to grab the first aid kit, only for Donald to stop her, as he looked to Goofy and nodded. Harley turned to look at the dog as he pulled a bottle filled with a green liquid from the pouch he always carried before handing it to Sora, the boy looked at Goofy for a second before removing the top and swallowing the contents.

Harley watched in shock as the bruises on Sora's body faded, until after a minute they had disappeared completely, leaving Sora standing there perfectly healthy. As if to prove that fact Sora began to stretch, and roll his shoulders, leaving Harley and the other to simply stare at the boy.

"Remarkable." Jane whispered as she walked over to Sora, slowly examining his body, making sure that his injuries had actually healed. Sora smiled as he grabbed his shirts before redressing, and explaining to Jane that Tarzan had said something about their friends being here, a statement that caught Harley by surprise, but before she could begin asking Sora about it, the boy went on to explain that Tarzan had used a word that the boy hadn't understood. Jane told Sora to go and get a set of slides that should be outside on the table.

Harley sighed as she watched Sora leave before turning to Jane. Both females simply smiled as they waited for Sora to come back in. Harley hadn't planned on saying anything while they waited for Sora but as he eyes floated over Donald's blue hat, her lips set into a snarl again as she remembered just how angry she was with the duck. Having no intention to let the duck get away with what he had done Harley marched forward until she was standing in front of the duck a glare on her face.

"In case you forgot Donald you promised Sora and I that we'd be able to try and find our friends if we went with you. It doesn't matter if the world doesn't seem like one your King would visit, you made a promise and I expect you to keep it, so from now on any world we come across we check, or else so help me, I will find Sora and I a different way to travel." Harley stated as she kept her eyes locked with the ducks. Donald simply glared back up at her before he turned away with a huff, while behind him Goofy stood with his hands covering his mouth. Harley smiled smugly knowing that she had won the argument, it wasn't quite the verbal assault that she had planned back in the clearing, but she had ended up cooling off somewhat since then.

Sora sighed as he walked in, it had taken him longer then he thought it would to get the slides, since they hadn't been on the top of the table like Jane had said but actually under a small stack of maps and other papers. The teen couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow as he entered the tent though, as he saw the smug grin on Harley's face as well as the angry pout on Donald's. The boy considered asking what had happened, before deciding that he probably didn't want to know. So with a smile Sora handed Jane the slides, and the group began to look through the slides.

It had been fifteen minutes since the group had stopped to look at the slides, and after discovering that none of the slide helped them to figure out what Tarzan was attempting to say, Clayton had suggested that it had something to do with the gorilla nest, before convincing Tarzan to take them to the gorillas. But as fate would have it Clayton wasn't agile enough to make it to where the gorillas currently were, so the hunter had been left behind as the five continued their trek to the current resting area of the gorillas.

The four simply watched as Tarzan communicated with the gorillas, wishing they could understand what was being said, but as time went by they were disappointed to watch as the large silver back slowly moved away, leaving Tarzan looking down in disappointment. Harley and Sora had just began to look at their feet when Goofy voice his thought that the silver back had seem distracted, and that he appeared to be heading for the tree house.

Sora raised an eyebrow as he looked from Goofy over to Harley and then finally to Tarzan who was looking back at Sora, the two shared a silent conversation before Tarzan began to quickly lead them up to the tree house. Sora couldn't help but to grab his no longer injured side as the tree house came into view, phantom pains lancing through his body, before his eyes narrowed as he saw a flash of yellow up on the tree houses wrap around porch. He was about to ask if anyone else had seen it when he saw Donald race past them, charging up the branch and sprinting around the porch. Only to let loose a scream right in Clayton's ear causing the hunter to jump in surprise, making his shot go low, missing the small gorilla entirely. Sora stood their staring angrily at the hunter, knowing that not only had the hunter been planning to kill the gorilla, but he may have also just cost him and Harley the chance to find their friends.

 **And with that I'm going to end this chapter, I hope everyone liked it. So to start I know I was really mean to Sora at the start of this chapter, but I figured that surviving a fall like that would leave more then a few bruises, also I knew that I could just have Donald and Goofy give him a potion a wallah good as new. So again thank you for reading my story, and please remember to leave a review.**


End file.
